


Get Used To It

by FurryCavour



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Master/Pet, Punishment, Sex, Sexual Training, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, gotta be a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryCavour/pseuds/FurryCavour
Summary: With his plan of faking amnesia, Sly thinks he has everything figured out. But once he arrives at Carmelita's apartment, things take a sudden turn...





	Get Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> been thinking about a game i played 14 years ago so here's some kinky porn i guess

The apartment door clicked behind them. Sly knew the space well. He had been here plenty of times, just never through the front door. He’d have to get used to that, now. With luck, this was his new home.

“Thank you again,” he said, in that frail little voice he had been practicing all day. “I appreciate you looking after me like this…”

“Oh, of course!”

Carmelita doublechecked her impressive array of locks. Then she gently took him from behind - one hand on his elbow, the other on his waist - and guided him down the hallway.

“After all, what are partners for?”

Sly timidly returned her huge, friendly smile. He was still getting used to seeing her so happy.

It had been quite a while since an old associate of his father’s shot him in the face. But all those hours had passed in a dizzy blur. Leaving the island, his friends. The long ride back to civilisation. The… careful interviews with Carmelita’s superiors in Paris. Sly had hinged everything on his amnesiac persona. He was way too tired to fight his way out of the middle of Interpol headquarters.

But they had bought it. They all had, even her. And now he was finally where he had dreamed of since this dumb, spur of the moment idea had first occurred to him. Carmelita’s apartment.

He didn’t have his hopes too high, obviously. He was tired and bruised and still working out the exact ethics of the situation. There was a giddy excitement rising in him now that he was finally here, as a beloved guest rather than an intruder. But tonight he was content to just sleep on the couch.

So he tried to downplay his reaction as Carmelita steered him right past her modest sitting room and towards her modest bedroom.

Sly let his brow furrow, slowly, as he wobbled inside. “Um…”

“I thought you’d be better off sleeping in my bed,” said Carmelita, predicting his question. She was right up against him, her voice in his ear. “It’s more comfortable, and you need rest…”

“Oh. That’s very kind of you.”

Sly let out a breath, relaxing a little. For a second, he had let paranoia get the better of him. There was no need for that now. He had made it.

And that was when he heard the click.

It was a very familiar noise, with a very familiar sensation. It had happened a dozen times, mostly from Carmelita. And she had just done it again. Handcuffed him.

“Um-”

Before he could react, Carmelita shoved him in the back. Sly let out a yelp (which he told himself was just committing to the role), landing awkwardly on his knees.

“Carmelita, what’s-?”

“Shut **up** , Cooper.”

Sly shut up.

Carmelita planted both hands on his shoulders, keeping him down. God, her arms were strong. All of her was strong. She was very strong and he was handcuffed and they were alone in her apartment.

It was at this moment Sly realized just how stupid the amnesia plan was.

Carmelita’s voice was back in his ear, but it was the polar opposite in tone. “How _stupid_ ,” she growled, “do you think I am?”

“Carmelita-!”

“You will speak only when asked a direct question. Is that clear?!”

Sly swallowed. “Y-yes.”

“Good.” For a moment, Sly sensed a change in her voice. But it was gone so quickly he thought he imagined it. “I’m insulted. You seriously thought your little act could fool me? After all the years I’ve spent watching you? My god, you wandered off to drop your cane and mask somewhere, and thought I just wouldn’t _notice?!_ How stupid are you?”

“Stupid enough to fool your bosses. And,” he said quickly, cutting across her, “that was me answering a direct question, so. You can’t get mad.”

His smirk lasted half a second before she shoved him violently to the floor.

He tried to shuffle backwards, but she planted a boot on the tip of his tail. Not hard enough to hurt, but he didn’t want to test her. She towered over him, glowering. Those gorgeous brown eyes were so hard.

“Can you give me _one_ good reason I don’t march you straight back to HQ and lock you in the deepest, darkest cell we have?”

“Yes.” Sly threw aside any remaining sarcasm, holding her gaze as genuinely as he could. “I didn’t do this to get out of jail. If that was my plan, I would already be gone. I - I did this for you. For us. I’m sick of running.” He kept his voice steady. “I want to stay here.”

“Do you?”

For a moment, she didn’t move. Sly couldn’t tell what she was thinking. She just watched him with that cold, commanding expression. When she finally spoke, her voice was just as firm.

“If you want to live here, and get me to play along with this ridiculous scheme, you’re doing it on my terms. Is that clear?”

“Yeah,” he said. “And honestly, that’s fair. I suppose until now, I was the one who, uh… directed our relationship. I have no problem following your lead.”

“‘Following my lead’?”

Sly was treated to a rare sight. Carmelita smiled. But it wasn’t warm or innocent. She smirked, something devious in her features.

“Oh, Sly, honey. I’m thinking of something a little bit beyond ‘ _following my lead_ ’. You have a lot of nerve pulling a stunt like this. You’ve had a lot of nerve from day one, always pushing me, testing my patience to see what you could get away with. I don’t just want your respect. I want your obedience. I want you to consent to whatever punishment I think is appropriate.”

Sly had the sudden urge to cross his legs. He tried to avoid getting any wild ideas, but here he was, on the floor of Carmelita’s bedroom, as she loomed over him and used words like… “Obedience? _Consent_ …?”

That smirk of hers grew a little. “What’s your answer, Ringtail? Yes or no?”

Sly swallowed. Part of him wondered if he should try to slow this all down. But he had made it this far on snap decisions, hadn’t he? “...Yes. Yes to everything. You have my… consent… to do whatever you want.”

“Great,” said Carmelita. “Let’s start with this.”

She lunged down and grabbed him by the collar, and before Sly could move she flung him against the bed. He bounced, the mattress absorbing most of the impact. Face down. Bent over. Vulnerable.

“What’s…?”

“ **Shut up,** ” snapped Carmelita, with every fibre of authority she had. “Kneel there and stay quiet. Do you understand?”

Sly, his face on the sheets, just nodded.

“Good boy.”

He shivered at that. A small part of him was still on edge, old instincts treating this as a combat situation. But he trusted Carmelita. After so many years, he had absolute faith in her.

So he made no move to stop her as she briskly undid his belt and stripped him from the waist down. Totally exposed.

Sly bit his lip. His ability for innuendo had completely short-circuited. There was no funny one-liner he could use to make this situation more sexual. There wasn’t anything he could say at all, really. Carmelita told him to keep quiet. No, she ordered him to. And that thought made him squirm in the best way.

He saw something yellow pass the corner of his vision. Carmelita’s gloves, discarded. What was she going to-?

Then it happened. She spanked him.

Sly’s eyes widened at the blow. She had honest to god spanked him. An open-palmed slap to his exposed ass.

“C-Carmelita…!”

Her other hand grabbed his head, keeping him down. “For the last _time!”_

**Slap**

“You stay quiet!”

**Slap**

“Until I say otherwise!”

_**Slap.** _

Sly heard a quiet moan escape him. Sure, it hurt, but life had given him a very high threshold for pain. And this was pain from Carmelita. A gift. He was already getting used to it. Accepting it.

Carmelita noticed. “Are we on the same page?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” She took the chance to grope him, to feel the fur and taut muscle of his backside. “Not such a brat now, are you?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Good. Good…” She leaned in closer, her voice in her ear. “And if you keep agreeing with me, do you think you’ll get out of being punished?”

Her tone was sweet, but he saw the trap. “No, ma’am. I mean - that’s up to you, ma’am.”

Her growl returned in an instant. “You’re goddamn right.”

With another slap, she resumed. 

It was brutal. Carmelita used an unpredictable rhythm, giving Sly no chance to brace for each new blow. Sometimes she would surprise him with a new angle, coming in from the side instead. But mostly it was focused on one point. Over and over and over. Every time she hit him, he was more sensitive for the next strike. Sly’s toes curled up - and his dick hardened beneath him.

With no other release, Sly bit down on the sheets. The next slap was too much to take silently. A low groan rose from his chest, curling upwards into a whimper.

“That’s it. That’s all I want to hear from you, you wretch.” 

Carmelita’s voice was getting breathier. Sly felt her other hand leave the back of his head, no longer holding him down. But her efforts didn’t slow. They sped up.

Again and again and again, still on that one spot. Sly melted onto the bed, accepting his fate, his punishment. He had been bad. He deserved this. She _needed_ to punish him.

He only wished she would keep punishing him.

Sly was panting openly now, and despite how the pleasure and pain mingled so sweetly in his brain he noticed Carmelita’s breathing sounded heavy too. His dick throbbed, caught between the bed and his body. He bit his lip, waiting for the next slap.

It never came. Without warning, Carmelita’s hand sailed over his ass. She grabbed the base of his tail. And she pulled.

The effect was immediate, the sensation blossoming right at the base of Sly’s spine. He yelled out loud, letting the feeling course through him, letting his body shiver.

 _“Hagghh!”_ His voice sounded small. He didn’t mind. “Y-yes… punish me…!”

His body stiffened, then flopped back onto the bed. He was even more exposed now, completely at her mercy. But she didn’t press the attack.

Sly looked back over his shoulder and saw something that came second to the pain.

Carmelita had only been using one hand on him. With the other, she had unbuttoned her tight jeans, tugged down her simple black underwear. And now she had three fingers working her pussy.

Judging from her half-closed eyes, the motion of her hips, and the way her breath was coming in little grunts, she was cumming.

Sly savoured the sight. She looked lovely. Lost in the moment, just surrendering to her pleasure.

Silently, he slid off the bed and onto his knees - it was a lot more comfortable than trying to sit down. She finally noticed him, but she didn’t admonish him for moving.

Carmelita’s chest heaved as she finally caught her breath. “Okay,” she murmured. “Okay. We’re not done here, not by a long shot, but… that’s enough punishment for tonight.”

Sly nodded. His eyes drifted to her exposed pussy, then back up. She hadn’t asked him a direct question, so he just raised his eyebrows hopefully.

She caught it. “Yeah. If you want to, you have my permission. Good idea.”

Carmelita moved over to him, offering him the hand she had pleasured herself with. Her fingers were still wet. She popped them into his mouth and he licked them clean, enjoying her sweet taste.

“Good boy…” She reclaimed her hand, then pulled her jeans and panties down a bit lower. “There’s more right here…”

Sly shuffled closer. He had gotten quite comfortable on his knees. In seconds, his face was buried in her crotch, his lips on hers. With long, slow licks, he cleaned her, getting lost in her scent.

“ _Ohhh_ … Oh yes… That’s very, very good. Good boy.” Carmelita planted a hand on his head, keeping him pressed against her. “Better get used to - _ahh!_ \- to this, Ringtail. You’ll be spending a lot of time down here.” 

Sly’s only reply was a low moan, vibrating between her legs.

He could’ve happily drifted off right there, wedged between her thighs. But after a minute, she spoke. “Okay. Time to move on.”

Sly detached himself… slowly. He knelt there like a good boy as Carmelita flashed him a smile. Then she briskly, efficiently began to strip.

He felt his cock stir, watching her move. She took off her boots and socks, then fully removed her pants and underwear. Next came her jacket, her top, her bra...

Carmelita reached back - her chest popping out - and undid her braid, letting all of her dark hair spill madly out behind her. She looked like a goddess. But the collar, with her twinkling badge, stayed on. 

Sly eagerly drank in all her gorgeous curves. She looked so good naked. His eyes were drawn to her ample breasts, her nipples already hard, but his gaze ran down her body, following the way her muscles subtly defined her arms and torso and not so subtly defined her thighs.

She noticed his gaze - then looked down, admiring his erect cock. “You excited, sweetheart?”

“Very much so, ma’am.”

“Me too,” she smirked. “Stand up. Let’s get you out of the rest of those clothes.”

He dutifully obeyed, and Carmelita went to remove the handcuffs. She leaned against him - and stopped, her face dominating his.

“I shouldn’t even have to say this, but - you’ll behave without these on, won’t you?”

He smiled. “Of course, ma’am.”

“That’s right.” One hand slid up his neck until it was scratching him behind the ear. “Because you’re a good _boy_ …!”

Sly felt the urge to wag his tail. He didn’t stop it. Carmelita rewarded him with a deep kiss and he relaxed into it, leaning against her gorgeous body. By the time she broke the kiss, the handcuffs were loose.

“Now strip.”

He did, fast enough to be obedient but slow enough to give her a show. Soon he was as naked as her.

Carmelita took a moment to look him up and down. She bit her lip as she admired him - Sly even caught the faintest rumbling of a purr. But when she spoke, it was to the point. “Now. Would it hurt if you sat down?”

“Uh… maybe?” he said. “Depends for how long.”

Without a word, she moved past him. He watched as she lay back on the bed, settling herself. Spreading her powerful legs. 

“Then you’re on top.”

Sly’s ears perked at that. All of him did. He climbed on top of her, slowly, savouring the sight of her curvy body underneath him. Her pussy was wet. Ready.

Sly aligned himself, one hand on her hip. Then, gently, he pushed in.

They sighed in unison at the sensation.

“That’s it… Good…” Carmelita ran a hand up his thigh, stroking his grey fur. “Let’s start nice and slow…”

He nodded, and began to thrust at a slow, steady pace. Carmelita let out a pleasured sound somewhere between a purr and a growl.

“Good boy… _good_ boy…” Her fingers found his chin and she guided him down. “C’mere…”

They met in a kiss, Sly keeping up the rhythm. After a second or two of shuffling, they were both comfortable on the bed. Carmelita kept her legs spread, giving him full access, as her hands stroked his body.

Pleasure tingled in Sly’s brain, the only real thing on his mind. He had lost track of time when Carmelita finally broke the kiss. She smirked up at him.

“Mmm… you know what I’m doing here, right?”

“What?”

“I’m _training_ you.”

Her smile was unstoppable. Sly just kept thrusting against her as her fingers ran through his fur.

“Punishing bad behaviour. Rewarding good. I’ll spank you when you misbehave, and…” She wiggled her hips against his motions, increasing the sensation. “... _reward_ you when you’re good. Simple motivation. It’ll take a while, but we have plenty of time…”

She punctuated that thought with a kiss. Sly shivered, unconsciously speeding up.

Carmelita’s arms were around his shoulders now, keeping him against her. “Everyone else will think we’re partners,” she purred. “They’ll see you doing everything I say, and think it’s just respect. But you and I will know the truth, won’t we? You’re not going to be my partner. You’re going to be my well-trained _pet_.”

“ _Haahh_ …” Sly bit his lip. “Oh, god…”

“Was that an objection, Cooper?”

“N-no. It… Quite the opposite.”

“Good.” Her smile widened. “You like this, don’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“Because you’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

“ _Yeah!_ ”

“Good! Then fuck me!” 

She pulled him into a kiss, her tongue finding his. He eagerly returned it, his hips now steadily pumping into her. She weaved in and out of the kiss, breaking it for a few seconds at a time to murmur to him.

“And while you fuck me... remember the good things you’ve done… all the ways you’ve helped me, when you decided to act like a good boy…”

Sly moaned helplessly, muffled by the kiss. Between her honeyed words and confident hands and the sweet feeling of her pussy, he couldn’t hold out much longer.

“So when you remember those things… when you think about whether or not to be a good boy… remember this. Remember how this feels. How I feel. And remember that you only get to enjoy this feeling if I think you’re still being my good, obedient boy…”

Sly shivered, huffed, felt his tail twitch madly behind him. He was close. Being Carmelita’s good boy had brought him so, so close to orgasm, and it was going to be a huge one. He felt it building in his core, threatening to overpower him, and all he had to do was-

“ _Stop_.”

Sly, suppressing a whimper, stopped.

She gestured for him to pull out, and he did. He knelt on the bed, his cock now wet with her scent. Still hard. Still close.

“Did I do something wrong?” he said quietly.

She smiled. “No, actually. I just wanted to test your self-control. Another test passed.”

Her smile turned mischievous as she moved herself closer, lying on her stomach. Her tail swished lightly over her bare ass.

“But… what would you say if I told you we were done? If I ordered you to go to sleep on the couch?”

“I…”

Her fingers found his dick, wrapping around him. But that was it. No more stimulation. “Or,” she purred, “I did the opposite, and kept you on edge for hours? Never letting you cum?”

Sly bit his lip, one fang poking out.

“Well? Direct question, Sly. Answer it.”

“I’d…” He dipped his head. “I’d do what you say. You’re in charge.”

“Good _boy!_ ”

He felt a surge of arousal just from the pride in her voice, but it still wasn’t enough to cum. Thankfully, more was coming. Carmelita gave his cock a sloppy kiss, then pulled herself up to him, her chest just underneath him.

“Would you like to cum on my tits, good boy?”

“Y-yes!”

She began to stroke him with sure, steady rhythm, her hand firm but oh so soft. “Well,” she smiled. “You have permission.”

Sly only needed a few seconds of thrusting against her motions. The excitement that had built in him had never left, and Carmelita’s touch was all the invitation it needed. With a low groan, Sly came. 

Carmelita only sped up as he climaxed, his load coating the soft fur of her breasts. Every movement sent a new wave of pleasure through him, prolonging and strengthening his orgasm. Sly usually tried to suppress his voice when he came, but this time he made no such effort. Carmelita clearly revelled in every growl and whimper that escaped him as she caressed his twitching cock.

Finally - heart pounding, catching his breath - Sly finished. He sank back a little, exhaling. The strongest climax he could remember in… well, maybe ever.

“My my, what an impressive mess…” Carmelita dipped a finger in the copious ropes of cum covering her tits, popping it in her mouth to taste it. “Mmm… suppose I have some things to get used to as well.”

“H-heh…” Sly smiled at her, almost feeling dizzy. “Guess I have… at least one talent, huh?”

Carmelita reached out - not with the hand still covered in cum - and scratched him behind the ear. “You have a lot of talents,” she purred. “You’re quite the catch, Ringtail. I’m lucky to have you.”

Sly nuzzled against her hand, his eyes warm. “Feeling’s… very, very mutual.”

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, but Carmelita could feel the cum on her chest beginning to slide off. “Come on. We should clean up.”

He obediently followed her into the en suite bathroom. He had already gotten used to her taking charge, so he just relaxed as she did most of the work of cleaning both of them. He let out a low, appreciative purr as she gently handled his dick. That won him a bright smile in return.

Once they were cleaned, Carmelita moved on to other matters. “I’ll ask again.” She ran a hand gently over his ass, feeling his fur. “Are you still sore?”

“I mean…” He shrugged. “I get maimed a lot, so…”

“So do I. This isn’t a contest. Be good and answer directly: is it sore?”

“No,” he said. “Not… really. I think it’ll be fine in the morning.”

“Good…”

She kissed him, one hand playing with his hair.

“For one thing, I need to know I can keep _punishing_ you.” Sly shivered a little at how she growled that, but her tone soon lightened. “But more importantly, I’d never want to really hurt you. You’re so important… so precious…”

“Y-yeah?” Sly exhaled.

“Of course…” Her gentle voice became more businesslike, more like her usual self. “Frankly, tonight was very sloppy. There were oversights I wouldn’t usually make. For instance, by this time tomorrow, we’ll have a definite safe-word for these situations.”

“Right…” Sly’s tail shuffled behind him. He felt a little lost. “Is that why you’re being so nice now?”

She smiled. “No nicer than usual. Aftercare is the most important part of any BDSM experience.”

He blinked. “How long have you been into this stuff?!”

“You’d have found out a lot sooner if you turned yourself in before…”

Carmelita drifted closer, her body pressing his against the wall.

“That helicopter ride after Clock-La, when you were acting like such a gentleman… you have no _idea_ what I was dreaming of doing to you if I could’ve gotten you home…”

They drifted into silence and a long, comfortable kiss. Sly felt himself relax more deeply than he had in years. He let the tension drain from his body, savouring the feeling of Carmelita’s full lips.

She broke the kiss, but only to move downward, kissing and stroking the fur of his neck. “I should pick out a nice collar for you…”

“Oh yeah,” said Sly, “you sure do wear a collar to work. I shoulda picked up on that, huh?”

She chuckled. “Just an efficient way to carry my badge. That’s my excuse, at least.”

Carmelita pulled back, taking his hand in hers. She was smiling at him again. Now Sly knew it wasn’t an act. She was really happy about this. About him.

“C’mon. We’re both tired. Let’s get to bed.”

He returned her smile. “I’d like that. A lot.”

And he did. In moments, they were settling into the bed, letting the fatigue finally catch up to them. Carmelita’s strong arms wrapped around him - for that matter, so did her legs. Sly was trapped by a soft, tender fox body which promised no escape.

He gave her a little smirk. “So, what’s keeping me from vanishing in the night?” He wiggled his hips a little. “Aside from the impressive grip your thighs have on me right now…?”

Carmelita gave him a languid smile. “If you’re not here when I wake up,” she answered, “how am I supposed to start your day by gently sucking your dick?”

Sly felt a thrill of arousal. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. Ignoring opportunities to escape makes you a Good Boy. Good Boys get rewarded. There’s a whole system.”

She yawned, her tongue briefly poking out over her fangs.

“But we can talk about that in the morning…”

“After you suck my dick.”

“Exactly…”

She pulled him close, his head comfortably snug against her ample chest. He smiled to himself, his eyes drifting shut. 

He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
